Question: Rewrite ${(5^{-4})^{8}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{-4})^{8} = 5^{(-4)(8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-4})^{8}} = 5^{-32}} $